Pasado Oscuro, Futuro Brillante
by Akait0o
Summary: Dedicacion Especial para aniversario.


_**Oscuro Pasado, Futuro Brillante. (Parte1)**_

 _ **Dedicación especial para: kihomi (Alejandra).**_

 _ **(Los personajes y escenarios usados y/o descritos aquí no son de mi propiedad, son te la compañía coreana KoG del juego llamado Elsword, el nombre será diferente a los originales y la historia si es 100% mía, disfruten)**_

 _ **Advertencia: Se usará lenguaje que podría resultar ofensivo para cierta audiencia, se recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

Dicen que, en el mundo hay fuerzas muy poderosas que no somos capaces de ver, pero si podemos llegar a sentir algunas más fuertes que otras… ¿de qué fuerzas estoy hablando?, hablo de los sentimientos, miedo, ira, envidia, celos, valor, pero principalmente el amor, Mmm… no pareces del todo convencido ¿verdad?, no te culpo quien no ha vivido ni sentido de verdad un sentimiento, no entiende ni su concepto, pero permíteme darte una catedra de lo que hablo, con esta historia que voy a relatar…

Todo comenzó, en una gran aeronave que sobre volaba una isla flotante, la nave era prácticamente un buque de guerra, cañones laterales, cañones frontales, y también en cubierta, estaban preparados para atacar en cualquier instante, el barco era completamente negro con algunos bordes de la nave eran de madera pulida y en el frente de la misma, estaba la estatua de un cuervo hecha de oro sólido.

En la cubierta, se veían varios hombres con espadas largas de una mano, máscaras de gas y armaduras de color grises con pantalones azules y zapatos negros, también había otros que tenían pistolas que usaban en sus dos manos y llaves inglesas que parecían ser los ingenieros de la aeronave.

Uno de los hombres que portaba espada, se acercó a una puerta metálica con una ventana circular que estaba puesta sobre la misma en la parte de arriba, al abrirla entro a lo que parecía ser una oficina de un comandante, medallas colgadas al lado izquierdo de la habitación, un atuendo de color negro enmarcado en su lado derecho, un escritorio de madera con varios archivos encima y detrás del escritorio una gran silla de piel de color negro.

El hombre se puso en posición de firmes saludando de manera formal, parecía que iba a dar un reporte.

" _Comandante Ángel, le traigo el informe que ordeno, hemos investigado más a fondo la isla de altera y todo parece estar en completo orden, los parásitos que atentaban contra los aldeanos pongus, han sido erradicados al 100%, las labores sanitarias que ordeno han sido un éxito"_

La silla comenzó a moverse dando media vuelta y dejando ver a un joven chico de tez morena con una cicatriz en su rostro, cuerpo atlético y un brazo mecánico de color negro que parecía despedir una gran energía de calor, su atuendo era completamente negro, tenía en su cuello un colgante con una pluma de cuervo, un mechón de pelo rojo en el frente de su pelo largo.

" _Muy bien soldado, estoy satisfecho con sus labores"_

" _A propósito comandante, nos ha llegado el informe de que, en la villa de Elder, está sucediendo una revolución y- "_

" _No digas más, se lo que está sucediendo hay, así que por fin el pueblo se levantara en contra de la tiranía de ese idiota, ¿no? Bien será una buena forma para expiar mis acciones anteriores…"_

Quizás ayudando en la revolución y liberando al pueblo, podría redimir mis acciones un poco, estaba preparado para todo…o al menos eso quise creer.

" _Soldado, fija rumbo hacia la villa de Elder, participaremos en la revolución contra el tirano Robon"_

" _Si Comandante, a la orden"_

El hombre salió por la puerta, dejando solo al joven de negro, quien suspiraba pesadamente mientras observaba una foto en donde aparecía el y otra chica más joven que él.

" _Sé que dijiste que no me amarrara a ti, que con quien yo eligiese estar tu estarías feliz donde quiera que estés… es difícil llegar a sentir algo cuando no encuentras lo indicado"_

El joven se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta dejando la foto sobre el escritorio, en ella se veía una chica de pelo negro con una gran cola de caballo, de tez blanca con una gran sonrisa, quien sostenía una enorme vara de madera quien abrazaba al chico.

El chico salió hacia la cubierta del barco y se puso al lado del cuervo de oro, el cielo nocturno y la brisa fresca movían su largo cabello mientras acariciaban su rostro y él se perdía en sus pensamientos.

 _ **Villa de Elder- Preparativos para la Revolución.**_

¿Que causa una revolución? ¿Poder? ¿Codicia? ¿Mentiras? ¿Tiranía?, en mi opinión son todas las anteriores, y había una persona en ese lugar que cumplía con todos esos requisitos, el actual soberano de la villa Lord Robon, un anciano de pelo blanco, bigote del mismo color y ropa de la alta sociedad, en su rostro se podía ver el ser despreciable que podía el ser.

Los aldeanos estaban cansados de su tiranía, y decidieron el levantarse en armas contra su tiranía, los aldeanos eran liderados por una chica joven, de tez blanca, pelo negro largo liso, de vestimentas blancas, bordes dorados, medias de color café claro, y una lanza de color blanco con naranja, la mayoría de las veces esa chica era descrita como alguien floja y perezosa, que prefería el no hacer nada, pero cuando se trataba de guerras y peleas, era la primera en saltar a la acción.

" _Bien cabrones, como ustedes saben, a mí me da chingo de hueva hasta el levantarme, pero ya que haremos una revolución y obviamente yo soy la más chingona de este lugar, entonces yo seré quien de órdenes y se chingan"_

" _Eh, pero señorita kihomi, ya vienen refuerzos a ayudarnos, no será mejor ¿esperarlos?"_

" _Me da hueva esperar, así que no, que vayan y coman quesito, ya se acabó no quiero escuchar más estupideces, dirijámonos hacia el castillo de ese viejo jodido"_

Que noche tan tranquila, tan pacifica, nada podía escucharse, más que los gritos, y antorchas de los aldeanos que marchaban hacia el castillo de Lord Robon, para llegar a él, tenían que cruzar un bosque que estaba entre la villa y el castillo, en mitad de su camino, escucharon el sonido de unas turbinas y fijaron su mirada en el cielo, las aeronaves habían llegado, cuerdas fueron desplegadas y Ángel, descendió por una de ellas, al llegar al piso se reincorporo y kihomi al verlo bajo la luz de la luna, se perdió en sus ojos y su apariencia tan oscura y misteriosa, que comenzó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

" _Todas las tropas, despliéguense alrededor del castillo, espadachines al frente, francotiradores estén a 800 metros del objetivo, artilleros, prepárense para derribar la puerta a mi señal"_

Ángel comenzó a acercarse a Kihomi, quien aún parecía estar con una mirada perdida y su cara roja, cuando volvió en sí, vio que esa figura negra que la había embobado estaba frente a ella, como si estuviera invitándola a tocarlo y abrazarlo, para sentir su cuerpo y no despegarse del nunca.

" _Soy el Comandante Ángel, líder de la flota de los mercenarios cuervos, estoy aquí a petición formal del líder de la villa Hoffman, identifíquese señorita"_

" _Eh…ah ¿!que!? ah ¿yo? Eh yo…yo soy mi-kihomi, si esa soy yo... (pero ¿qué chingados me pasa? ¿Porque actuó como una estúpida colegiala virgen? Esto no me gusta para nada chingados)"_

" _Un placer conocerla señorita kihomi, debo suponer que usted es la que lidera la revolución en contra de Lord Robon, ¿no es verdad?"_

Nuestra chica seguía tan roja y su cabeza tan caliente, que no podía responder con propiedad, balbuceaba y tartamudeaba cada instante que el preguntaba algo de forma tan seria y con sus ojos amarillos, que parecían hipnotizarla.

" _Si, ella es nuestra líder, pero es algo extraño, hace un momento estaba bien y ahora, bueno parece como si fuese a explotar"_

" _Entiendo, señorita si no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, hágase a un lado, nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora"_

" _H-hey! No vengas y trates de imponerte como líder cabron! No porque tengas un cuerpo marcado, ese atuendo negro…pelo largo…y…y esa mirada penetrante… ¡agh! ¡NO ME TRATES COMO A UNA ESTUPIDA, BASTARDO DESGRACIADO!"_

Sin dudarlo kihomi desenfundo su lanza y ataco sin pensarlo, se escuchó el sonido de dos metales chochando entre sí, al abrir los ojos ella se encontraba siendo abrazada por Ángel quien le miro a los ojos y ella sentía como perdía sus fuerzas.

" _No trato de hacerla menos señorita, se nota que es alguien fuerte, pero si dejara que las emociones que ahora la invaden la dominen, entonces debe quedarse a un lado hasta que se recupere y pueda unírsenos apropiadamente"_

" _T-T-Tu…no, no seas tan condescendiente conmigo, voy a luchar aun…si tengo que pasar…por este…cuerpo tuyo…"_

Inconscientemente, kihomi dejó caer su lanza y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Ángel, quien al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, la aparto de una manera gentil.

" _Lo lamento señorita, pero no soy el tipo de persona que piensa, ahora si me disculpa, tengo una revolución que liderar"_

Ángel se dio media vuelta, haciendo una señal con su mano y el sonido de los cañones rompió la quietud que había en el bosque en ese momento, la revolución había comenzado.

Kihomi, al ver que estaba siendo subestimada, recogió su lanza y apretándola con toda su fuerza, se dirigió junto con los aldeanos hacia el castillo, aprovecharía la conmoción que causo Ángel para escabullirse y capturar a Robon.

Los soldados cuervo, al escuchar el estruendo de los cañones lanzaron el ataque frontal hacia la puerta del castillo, varios guardias tanto grandes como pequeños con ballestas, salieron a repelerlos, sin embargo, la experiencia de combate era más que obvia, el asalto había sido un éxito, lo último que seguía era tomar el castillo.

" _Comandante Ángel, entrada asegurada, procedemos a la segunda fase del plan"_

" _Enterado, sigan con lo acordado y bloquen todas las posibles vías de escape, no debemos permitir que se vaya"_

El fragor de la batalla estaba a todo fuego, los gritos de los soldados dentro del castillo, así como el choque de metal estaban presentes en todos lados, Ángel aprovechando la distracción, entro a la parte más profunda del castillo, un laboratorio subterráneo que se encontraba bajo el castillo, una puerta de metal cerraba su paso, pero para el no sería ningún inconveniente, levanto su brazo mecánico izquierdo y disparo una granada que exploto al contacto con la puerta derribándola al instante.

Al caer la puerta, una persona de avanzada edad apareció detrás de ella, Ángel le tenía apuntado con su brazo.

" _Así que tú eres Lord Robon, finalmente nos conocemos en persona, diría que es un honor conocer a un soberano, pero, en tu caso me repugnas"_

" _Ese atuendo…ese brazo…vaya, así que el ex-mercenario de Belder me honra con su visita ¿no?, disculpa por ser un anfitrión tan descortés y no poder ofrecerte algo de tomar"_

" _Se acabó Robon, tus días de tirano se han terminado, así que ríndete por las buenas o te volare en miles de pedazos"_

" _¿Crees que capturarme y entregarme, redimirá tus pecados ocasionados hace años?, ¿crees que haces un bien y por eso actuas como un héroe? Déjame decirte, mi joven mercenario, que te excusas de una manera egoísta y fraudulenta"_

" _De ti, es de quien menos quiero escuchar esas palabras"_

" _Hm, quizás tengas razón, sin embargo, yo sé lo que soy, y si soy un tirano y he engañado al pueblo, pero ¿y tú?, tú te engañas a ti mismo, ese brazo que tienes tarde o temprano terminara consumiéndote y te convertirás en lo que tu odias, no serás un tirano, oh no…serás un demonio sin corazón jajá"_

Ángel no mostro ningún sentimiento al escucha las palabras de Robon, solo suspiro pesadamente y murmuro algo para sí mismo, después levanto su mirada y en sus ojos se veía que no dudaría en disparar.

" _Cuando llegue ese momento, me preocupare por arreglarlo, por ahora mi objetivo eres tú"_

Cuando iba a disparar una granada de su brazo, una voz femenina hizo eco en la habitación, eso distrajo a Ángel y le dio tiempo a Robon de tomar un arma que tenía a su lado y disparar.

" _Agh…maldito"_

" _¿Jajá, que pasa mercenario? ¿Que acaso olvidaste la regla de oro? Nunca te distraigas"_

Kihomi entro a la habitación donde se encontraban ellos dos, vio a Ángel tirado en el piso y Robon con el arma en su mano, kihomi apretó su lanza y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra Robon, atravesándolo.

" _Tu…maldito viejo rabo verde puto cabron, ¿cómo te atreves a lastimarlo?"_

" _Cof cof…je…no sabía que serias tan intrépida…pero si he de morir…me los llevare a ambos"_

Robon, saco de sus ropas un dispositivo, pulsando el botón, un temblor comenzó a sentirse y después se escucharon explosiones por todo el castillo, el mismo estaba siendo destruido.

Kihomi saco su lanza del cuerpo de Robon, quien yacía en el piso desangrándose y se dirigió a Ángel inmediatamente para ayudarlo.

" _Que hace aquí? Le dije… agh…que se hiciera a un lado"_

" _Y dejar que mueras como el idiota que eres? De ninguna puta manera dejare que eso suceda cabron"_

" _Vete tu…yo no lo voy a lograr, este es el precio que he de pagar para así redimir mi pasado"_

" _Hay por favor, no comiences de maricen con tu pasado oscuro y triste, levanta ya hijo de puta, a menos que quieras quedar como un waffle"_

Intento levantarse como pudo, sin embargo, la bala había atravesado su pecho, cerca del corazón si intentaba moverse, podría perder demasiada sangre y tener la misma muerte que Robon.

Ángel perdió el conocimiento, y kihomi al verlo se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente, no queriéndose separar de él.

El castillo colapso, tanto los soldados como los aldeanos, vieron caer por fin el reino de un vil tirano, sin embargo, ellos vieron que el costo había sido enorme, tanto kihomi como Ángel, no habían salido, los soldados trataron de comunicarse con él por radio, pero solo escucharon estática.

" _Me temo…que nuestro comandante ha caído en batalla… lucho valientemente hasta el final…"_

Los soldados enfundaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de firmes, dando un último saludo y adiós a su comandante Ángel, quien se presumía había muerto entre los escombros.

Bueno, se que esta historia no esta del todo bien hecha...la he modificado tantas veces que, la verdad hasta yo le veo que falta mas...pero ya la modificare cuando tenga tiempo, hasta entonces, espero que al menos a ella le encante ^^


End file.
